hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Judging Retired Names: Pacific Edition
Hi! I'm Flasty Jam. Recently I looked at Sassmaster15's Judging Retired Names and thought that was interesting. So I decided to do my own but on Pacific Names. This article will talk about what storms deserve and doesn't deserve it. This list will start from 1978 all the way to 2017. 1978 What needed it Fico - Fico though did do a decent enough damage and the name Fico was vulgar in Latin. So it makes sense. Olivia - Olivia/Greta did a lot of damage though it's hard to know how much damage Olivia actually did. I would have retired it just to be safe. What didn't needed it Overall, Fico should have been retired. 1979 What needed it Hilda - Per Dora below What didn't needed it Nobody didn't need it. 1980 What needed it Celia - Per Dora below What didn’t need it Nobody 1981 What needed it Lidia - Lidia killed 73 people and was a bit costly Dora - There was a Dora in the Atlantic that was retired so I thought that Dora would be a bad name to name a hurricane since people were to get offended. What didn't need it Nothing really 1982 What needed it Aletta - Even though Aletta stayed offshore the flooding rains killed more than 300 people and 275 people were missing. Paul - Man this is the worst storm that has not been retired. The WMO has done goofed up now. 1,696 people were dead and 650+ were missing. It has also caused $1.16 billion dollars in damages (1982 USD) which is certainly high in Mexico and they haven’t had this thing retired. Really now! Tara - Remember Hurricane Tara of 1961. Well I guess some people forgot about it so they kept it. What didn't need it Iwa - Well it was the costliest in Hawaii history. It only killed 4 people and caused $792 million dollars in damages in today’s money. It’s really a neutral. I mean why retire this when you had Aletta and Paul. 1983 What needed it Tico - Tico killed 141 people so it was kinda devastating when you think about it. What didn't need it No names were retired in the first place. 1984 What needed it Nobody What didn't need it No names were retired 1984 What needed it No one What didn't need it No one was retired 1985 What needed it No one What didn't need it No one was retired 1986 What needed it No one What didn't need it No one 1987 What needed it No one What didn't need it Knut - That is a funny name. Why retire it though. But I guess it was too weird and replaced it with a normal name “Kenneth”. 1988 What needed it No one What didn't need it Iva - Well sort of. Iva didn’t harm anybody but I guess it was to avoid confusion from Iwa so there’s that. 1989 What needed it Cosme - Killed 30 people and I sure the damage was high (if I could ever find the damage). This on is Neutral but leaning toward retirement. What didn't need it No storms were retired 1990 What needed it No one What didn't need it No one 1991 What needed it Andres - No not really. I wondered if anyone panicked over that name since there is a San Andres Fault which causes earthquakes and that name referenced a disaster. Names can be retired if it represents a disaster.Okay side note the spelling and pronunciation is different but pretty close. What didn't need it Fefa - Fefa was retired for hardly any reason at all. I did research if Fefa was inappropriate but couldn’t find anything. I think Fefa should have stayed but bye Fefa and hello Felicia. 1992 What needed it Iniki - It is the costliest Hawaii hurricane and the deadliest. At least it was retired though. What didn't need it No one 1993 What needed it Beatriz - The damage was high with $1.7 billion dollars in damages. But it wasn’t retired. Why WMO? Calvin - Sorta. Calvin killed 37 people but to be honest I kinda don’t think it needs to be retired. What didn't need it No name was retired 1994 What needed it John - I know you will disagree with me on this one. I think it would be fitting to retire a name if a record was broken. But at the same time probably not. Rosa - Maybe, Rosa killed 22 people and caused 22 million dollars in damages. What didn't need it No names were retired 1995 What needed it Ismael - Ismael killed over 100 people so thank goodness it was retired. What didn't need it No name was retired besides Ismael 1996 What needed it Boris - Made a lot of people homeless and was kinda bad. Not to bad for retirement but kinda. Cristina - A lot of people went missing and I would have probably retired it. What didn't need it No names were retired 1997 What needed it Oliwa - Tropical Storm / Typhoon Oliwa did cause a lot of damage in Japan and caused a lot of people to be homeless (30,000 people) so that would be a maybe. Pauline - Really devastating. Killing 230 people and cost $447.8 million dollars in damages. Thankfully, it’s retired. What didn't need it Paka - Nobody died from this super typhoon and only $580 million dollars in damages. Well to counter that, Paka did lead the Marshall Island into a food drought and was really messed up. 1998 What needed it Madeline - Maybe. Madeline killed 31 people and caused $750 million. I'm sure in pesos the number would be higher. What didn't need it No names were retired 1999 What needed it Greg - Even though Greg only caused 10 deaths, a lot of people were suffering. 8,000 people were cut off-of from the rest of the state and crops were ruined. What didn't need it No names were retired 2000 What needed it Carlotta - Carlotta did sink a ship killing 18 people. But maybe not. I mean Joaquin was retired for that reason. Paul - Here we go again Paul. But this is neutral. Hawaii had tons of flooding from the remnants of Paul and there was a decent enough damage. But at the same time I don’t think it should. What didn't need it No names were retired 2001 What needed it Adolph - I guess the Jews were offended so it was retired and I’m not going to complain. Israel - This name wasn’t used because the Jews were also offended and once again I will not complain. What didn't need it No one 2002 What needed it No one What didn't need it Kenna - Kenna didn’t do much and I felt it wasn’t that bad. Also I just got to mention this. The replacement name for Kenna was Karina. Come on now. I know it was 2003 when they chose the name, but still. Maybe it scared a lot of people and the name might be inappropriate. 2003 What needed it Ignacio - Ignacio and Marty were twin terrors and maybe could have been retired along with Marty. Their damage was $1 billion damage, 14 deaths and 50,000 people homeless. Marty - Basically Ignacio but a little bit worse. Basically by themselves they wouldn't be retired. What didn't need it No one 2004 What needed it No one What didn't need it No one 2005 What needed it No one What didn't need it No one 2006 What needed it John - John once again is back. But I think retirement is kinda much at the same time. Lane - It caused $2.2 billion pesos in damages so maybe it needs retirement. What didn't need it Ioke - $88 million dollars is not a lot for the US but it’s one small island that don’t see all of that activity so there’s that. Daniel - Daniel wasn’t retired but almost did. Hawaii said that Daniel was notable for threatening the island. But that doesn’t mean anything. Florida gets threatened by hurricanes and they don’t retire them every single time. 2007 What needed it No one What didn't need it No one 2008 What needed it Karina - Karina really now. Per Kenna above, it was the replacement name of the storm and that possible could trigger PTSD. But, no not really. Norbert - It was kinda bad despite 28 fatalities and not that much damage. The governor of Sonora had made a two year reconstruction plan. What didn't need it Alma - The damage was not that severe. Except for a plane crash that killed 5 people out of 118 passengers. Maybe the plane crash could the be the reason why it was retired. 2009 What needed it Jimena - Probably. I mean it caused a lot of damage (at least in pesos). Patrica - Patrica was kinda bad and messed up crops and made a lot of people homeless. What didn't need it No one 2010 What needed it Agatha - This goes to show even in this day in age the WMO can make some stupid decisions. This thing right here cause $1.1 billion dollars in damages and killed 200+ people. We are going back to the Paul incident. Frank - It really messed up a total of 171 communities and basically washed them away. If I could retire an Atlantic hurricane then it would be Hermine as it killed 200+ people and the thing was a depression before it cross the basin; but that irrelevant. Isis - The storm its self didn't exist but everyone knows what ISIS is. Do I need to explain further? What didn't need it No one 2011 What needed it Jova - It caused $1+ billion dollars in damages (pesos). What didn't need it No one 2012 What needed it Paul - How many times is Paul going to be on this list. Anyway, Paul kinda should because for destroying a lot of homes. But it didn't cause a lot of damage and no deaths were reported. What didn't need it No one 2013 What needed it Manuel - He really deserved it and I'm glad he did. He (along with Ingrid) killed nearly 170 people and caused $4.2 billion dollars of damages. What didn't need it No one 2014 What needed it Odile - That storm was a huge "ordeal" for Mexico. Terrible joke aside, this storm was the strongest hurricane to hit the peninsula in years and it caused $1+ billion dollars in damages. It's was retired thankfully. What didn't need it Besides Odile no other name was retired. 2015 What needed it Linda - This is neutral. It indirectly fanned the Valley Fire's flames and caused a lot of flooding that killed 22 people. Marty - This is also neutral. Marty made 35,000 people homeless, though the population is like nearly 3 million so. Patricia - You might think that since it didn't cause that many deaths and damages that it didn't need it be retired. Well, my reason for retirement is Per John (1994) above, it causing 5+ billion pesos in damages. And Per Karina above if that name was to be used later it would trigger PTSD. But thankfully it was retired. What didn't need it Besides Patrica no one else was retired. 2016 'What needed it' Newton - It caused 1+ billion pesos. That's all I have. 'What didn't need it' No names were retired. 2017 'What needed it' No one 'What didn't need it' No one Footnotes Category:Retired Names Category:Review Category:Flasty jam